The Fall of Ra
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: What if Joey survived Yami Marik's attack with the Winged Dragon of Ra and used Gearfried to win the Duel? Read and review.
1. Prologue

Creation began on 04-07-15

Creation ended on 04-08-15

Yu-Gi-Oh!

The Fall of Ra

A/N: Try this story's scenario on for size.

Joey Wheeler had never felt so much pain before in his career as a Duelist. The Winged Dragon of Ra was the strongest monster he had ever faced, even in its Egyptian God Phoenix Mode. Every last inch of him felt incinerated by the flames of this beast. However, because Yami Marik had turned the Duel into a Shadow Game, the monsters' attacks were as real as they were.

When the attack ended, Joey thought he was going to fall, right then and there.

Yami Marik expected him to collapse from the immense pain and loss of energy from the onslaught of Ra, and, honestly, he wanted him to fall, for he had no other cards to recall Ra from the Graveyard nor did he have any other cards to defend himself from any possible attacks.

"What?!" He gasped, seeing Joey still standing, partially singed, drained, but still conscious. "Impossible! You should be down for the count!"

"You can do it, Joey!" Tea cheered.

"Save the world!" Yami Yugi encouraged him.

With his breathing raspy, Joey drew a card from his Deck and summoned Gearfried, the Iron Knight to the field in front of him. As it had an offensive factor of eighteen-hundred points, it could deprive Yami Marik of his remaining nine-hundred Life Points.

"Gearfried," he uttered, hoping that he wouldn't pass out from the pain he was in, "attack his Life Points directly."

Gearfried did as ordered, and slashed Yami Marik with its blade, inflicting harm on the Duelist and depriving him of the remainder of his Life Points, ending the Duel in Joey's favor.

"Aaaaauurgh!" Yami Marik howled in pain and fury; with the Duel lost, he couldn't face the Pharaoh and obtain the Millennium Puzzle, and without the remaining Egyptian God Cards, he couldn't achieve his master plans.

And now, without the Winged Dragon of Ra, he was out of the Battle City tournament because of the rare card requirement.

"It's over, Marik," Joey told him, dropping to his knees. "I've won."

_This can't be happening! _Yami Marik thought.

"He did it!" Tristan and Tea cheered.

"Way to go, Joey!" Serenity cheered.

Joey gave them a weak smile.

Seto and Mokuba Kaiba were phased and impressed, respectively, by Joey being able to defeat the owner of an Egyptian God Card, though Seto considered the Duelist lucky for surviving in his tournament for this long.

A/N: I'll stop here and see what results this will get from being posted. Peace out.


	2. Awakening

Creation began on 04-08-15

Creation ended on 04-08-15

Yu-Gi-Oh!

The Fall of Ra: Awakening

Muttering an inaudible babel, Mai Valentine awoke from her slumber.

"Ugh," she groaned, seeing that she was in her room on the Kaiba Craft Three.

"You're awake," she turned to her left and saw Serenity sitting beside her.

"What happened?" Mai asked her. "The last thing I remembered was being in absolute darkness."

"Joey saved you," she explained. "He dueled Marik and defeated him."

"Joey…beat Marik?"

-x-

As he recouped in his room, Joey stared down at his newest card, the Winged Dragon of Ra. Now, he had an Egyptian God Monster of his own.

What occurred shortly after obtaining the card was surprising, as well: Marik became free of his dark side, which ended up being banished to the Shadow Realm, undoing all that he had committed since he took over the Duelist. Marik then proceeded to hand over the Millennium Rod to Yugi, as he no longer wanted it, also relinquishing the Millennium Ring.

"Attention," went a computerized voice in Kaiba Craft Three, "the Duel between Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto will commence in five minutes."

"Good luck, Yuge," Joey expressed. "Beat Kaiba."

A/N: Short, I'll admit, but we've all been there before when posting our work.


	3. Between Friends

Creation began on 04-08-15

Creation ended on 05-04-15

Yu-Gi-Oh!

The Fall of Ra: Between Friends

A/N: The Duel between Yugi and Joey for the Winged Dragon of Ra!

Seto Kaiba had lost Obelisk, the Tormentor to Yugi, meaning he'd been disqualified from his own tournament. And worse was that he now had to watch the Duel between his greatest rival and one of his friends that he despised. And while Yugi possessed both Obelisk and Slifer, Joey had the Winged Dragon of Ra, which was vastly stronger than either one combined, which would've made the Duel all the more challenging. He'd studied Joey's Deck and saw that it revolved mostly around luck, since he relied a lot on luck in order to win each match.

"I hope you're well-rested, Joey," Yami Yugi told Joey. "This Duel is one I've been looking forward to."

"Oh, I'm rested, Yuge," Joey responded. "I hope you're looking forward to this Duel."

"I'll let you make the first move."

"Then, for my first move, I'll lay a card face-down, and one monster face-down in defense mode."

On the field, two cards appeared.

"I'll lay two cards face-down," went Yugi, placing two cards into the slots of his Duel Disk, causing their holographic counterparts to manifest on the field, "and I summon Beta, the Magnet Warrior in attack mode."

Then, a yellow creature with magnets appeared on the field.

"Attack his face-down monster!" Yugi ordered, and the Magnet Warrior attacked the card, exposing it as a humanoid dressed in blue and purple; it was Joey's Battle Warrior, a weak monster.

Because it was defense mode, Joey's Life Points were unaffected by the battle damage.

Joey drew a new card from his Deck and set a new card from his hand onto the field, followed by a new monster, the very same monster that had won him his last Duel, Gearfried, the Iron Knight.

"Attack his Magnet Warrior!" He ordered his monster, and Gearfried charged towards Beta.

"Nice try, but you activated my Trap Card! Mirror Force!"

One of Yami Yugi's face-down cards flipped up and was triggered.

"Now, your Iron Knight will be destroyed!"

"Sorry, Yuge, but I anticipated you had a Trap Card, so I had this on the field! Seven Tools of the Bandit! It may cost me a thousand points, but your Mirror Force is negated!"

Joey's Life Points dropped from four-thousand to three-thousand, and Yugi's Trap Card disappeared from the field. Then Gearfried attacked Beta and destroyed it, reducing Yugi's Life Points by one-hundred points and leaving him without a monster.

"Impressive," Yugi praised, and then flipped his other card, revealing it to be a Trap Card with a picture of a winged nurse. "Numinous Healer, to increase my Life Points by one-thousand points."

Now Yugi's Life Points were forty-nine-hundred instead of thirty-nine-hundred. He drew a new card and summoned a new monster in the form of Queen's Knight in defense mode, adding a card face-down afterward.

Joey drew his next card and summoned Panther Warrior to the field in attack mode. And then set a new card face-down.

_He must be trying to gather enough monster in order to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra,_ Yugi suspected, since either of Joey's monsters could've attacked and destroyed his Queen's Knight. _But not if I stop him first._

He drew a new card and placed it face-down.

"Next is a monster in defense mode."

_He's trying to tempt me into attacking his defensive monsters,_ Joey suspected, looking at his hand of cards. _He must think I'm trying to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra. That's what he thinks._

He drew a new card and then expressed, "I sacrifice my Panther Warrior to summon Jinzo!"

Panther Warrior atomized off the field a new creature appeared, looking like a deformed, humanoid with its face covered by a mask. This was Jinzo, and with his appearance on the field, all of Yugi's Trap Cards were dealt with.

The card Yugi had on the field was then destroyed, leaving his defensive monsters vulnerable.

"I'm familiar with your Queen's Knight, Yuge, which is why it's on my attack list first," Joey told him. "Gearfried, attack his Queen's Knight!"

The armored warrior attacked the female monster and reduced her to holographic atoms.

"Next is your face-down monster! Attack, Jinzo!"

The humanoid attacked his face-down card and flipped it over, revealing that it was Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts. This left Yugi without any monsters on the field.

"It's your move, Yuge," Joey told him.

Now Yugi had to rethink he strategy with the cards he had in his hand. He had Summoned Skull, but no monsters weak enough to summon it. But he wasn't going to give up just yet. He put his faith in his next draw.

_Heart of the Cards, guide me,_ he put his faith in his Deck as he drew his next card.

A/N: Here's chapter three. What do you think of it?


	4. Relentless Hope

Creation began on 05-04-15

Creation ended on 08-03-15

Yu-Gi-Oh!

The Fall of Ra: Relentless Hope

Yugi looked at his newest card in his hand…and smirked at the potential benefits it would provide for him in this situation.

"Okay, Joey, try and get past level this," Yugi told him, and set the new creature onto the field. "Big Shield Gardna! Defense mode!"

Unfortunately, neither of Joey's monsters were strong enough to get past this defensive beast with its twenty-six-hundred defensive factor. His Jinzo had twenty-four-hundred attack points and his Gearfried had only eighteen-hundred attack points, neither of which were strong enough to break through that defense of his.

And none of the cards in my hand can help me out, he thought, needing something helpful to get out of this pit he found himself in. "I draw!"

Drawing a new card from his Deck, he gazed down at it…and felt a tinge of an advantage against Yugi.

"Alright, Yuge, try and stop this," he expressed, playing the new card. "I play the Magic Card Shield and Sword. Offensive/defensive flip!"

The card affected all the monsters on the field, reversing their attack and defense points. And now Big Shield Gardna's defense points were reduced to one-hundred while Jinzo was reduced to an attack strength of fifteen-hundred and the Iron Knight with sixteen-hundred points.

"Jinzo, attack Big Shield Gardna!" Joey ordered, and his monster carried out the order, destroying Yugi's defensive creature.

-x-

"Why didn't he attack with his Iron Knight?" Serenity asked Téa, confused by why her brother didn't carry on with his second monster.

"Must be because it's part of his strategy. He requires it as a tribute for something later," she suggested. "Unless it were his Panther Warrior, a sacrifice must be made for it to attack, otherwise, all it does is take up space on the field."

"He must be saving it for a different reason," added Tristan, "like gathering his strongest monsters in order to summon his Egyptian God Card."

"You think he would try to summon it?" Duke questioned.

"Who knows."

-x-

Yugi suspected Joey was trying to gather his strongest monsters in order to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra. But if he hadn't summoned it yet, it could only mean that he hadn't obtained the card from his Deck…or he had it already…but was hesitant on playing it. It reminded him of his Duelist Kingdom match against Kaiba when he faced the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

My Life Points are still unaffected, but my defenses are nonexistent, he thought, viewing Joey's counterattacks against every move he made as relentless in their design, drawing a new card from his Deck, and seeing as a ray of hope to defend himself against Joey for the time being. "I play Swords of Revealing Light!"

Swords made of light appeared on the field and paralyzed Joey's monsters, causing the Duelist to groan in irritation over the hindrance of this move, but Joey had to smirk at Yugi's attempt to delay potential defeat in the Duel.

"Nice move, Yuge," he praised him. "Since I can't attack right now, I have to defend my life points. I play my Swordsman of Landstar in defense mode and switch my Iron Knight to defense mode."

Yugi drew another card from his Deck and summoned it to the field.

"Gamma the Magnet Warrior. Defense mode."

Joey drew a card from his Deck and summoned another monster to defend himself.

"Hayabusa Knight. Defense mode."

Yugi drew another Magic Card and set it face-down while he played another monster face-down to strengthen his defenses.

The swords of light were beginning to waver, as their magical nature of keeping the enemy monsters paralyzed were beginning to expire.

"It looks like fate will be kind to me on the next turn," Joey told Yugi.

"There's only one way to know for sure," he responded. "Play this game out."

Joey drew his next card and set it.

"Little-Winguard in defense mode," he declared, and the little warrior appeared on the field.

Yugi drew his next card, and set it face-down on the monster zone, putting a hidden creature on the field to add another measure of defense to his life points.

"My turn is over," he declared, and with that, the swords of light faded away from the field.

Joey then drew a new card and set it onto the field face-down.

"Try and get past my Jinzo," he declared.

"Then I sacrifice my face-down monster…to summon Summoned Skull in attack mode!" Yugi declared, as his hidden monster was revealed to be a Sangan, and with its demise came the arrival of one of his stronger monsters that was a fiend with most of its bones on the outside, worn like armor. "An additional one-hundred attack points makes it more than a match for your Jinzo! Attack!"

Summoned Skull attacked and reduced Jinzo to holographic atoms, reducing Joey's life points by one-hundred more points. In addition, because Yugi sacrificed Sangan to summon Summoned Skull, its special effect allowed him to take a card from his Deck that had fifteen-hundred attack points or less.

-x-

"Way to go, Yugi!" Duke cheered. "Now, you can use your Trap Cards again!"

"Wow, both of them don't want to lose this match," went Serenity in amazement.

"No kidding," added Téa, wondering just who would win this Duel.

She knew that both of their Decks were powerful, strategic, maybe even unpredictable at times, and gave them an edge against Duelists that seemed to be leagues ahead of them, but she was unsure of which would prevail over the other. Yugi's with his Dark Magician, Buster Blader, Dark Magician Girl, Slifer, the Sky Dragon and recently-obtained Obelisk, the Tormentor…or Joey's with Baby Dragon, Time Wizard, Jinzo, Insect Queen, Legendary Fisherman and other assorted warriors with the recently-obtained Winged Dragon of Ra (which she and the others were unsure if he was going to play it).

"You may have defeated my Jinzo, but I'm not out of the battle yet." Joey expressed his belief on the Duel. "It's not over until one of our life points hit zero."

-x-

Drawing a new card from his Deck, Joey felt a surge of power go through his fingertips.

Oh, my… He thought, seeing the card that would likely win him the Duel, but gave him some fear of using it. The Winged Dragon of Ra. If I sacrifice Gearfried, Hayabusa Knight and Little-Winguard, it would have an attack strength of at least forty-two-hundred, allowing it to destroy his Summoned Skull and inflict seventeen-hundred points of damage to his life points. But do I dare to play it, knowing its danger? I can still feel the stinging burns from the last match.

Placing the card in his hand, he selected a different card that was more preferable to the dragon that was his.

"Alright, it's time to lay waste to your defenses, Yuge," he told his opponent. "I sacrifice my Swordsman of Landstar, Little-Winguard and Gearfried in order to summon Gilford, the Lightning!"

His remaining creatures atomized and were replaced by a massive warrior with a large sword that could surpass Yugi's Buster Blader.

"Oh, no," Yugi gasped, realizing what was to come next.

-x-

"Gilford?" Mokuba went. "I thought he was going to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra."

Kaiba had thought the same, but had to consider the possibility of Joey either not having the card in his hand…or an attack factor of forty-two-hundred was insufficient to the amateur Duelist.

Suddenly, all of the monsters on Yugi's side of the field were destroyed due to Gilford's special ability to destroy all enemies the moment he was summoned, leaving the Duelist defenseless.

"Next is a direct attack!" Joey declared, and Gilford attacked Yugi directly, dropping his life points to twenty-one-hundred as a consequence.

-x-

"Aaahh!" Yugi gasped, feeling the sting of the attack. "Not what I expected from you, but quite the surprise, Joey. If my life points were any lower, you'd have the match won in your favor."

"It's only going to get worse than before for you," Joey told him, feeling invincible now. "At the rate of this Duel, I may not need to play the Winged Dragon of Ra."

"Only time will tell for sure."

To be continued…

A/N: Here's the latest chapter. I will need reviews and PMs from each of you to help me decide the fate of the next chapter. Should Yugi summon one of his Egyptian God Cards, forcing Joey to play his? And if so, how should Yugi accomplish this task?


	5. Light in Defeat

Creation began on 08-21-15

Creation ended on 08-08-16

Yu-Gi-Oh!

The Fall of Ra: Light in Defeat

A/N: Here goes nothing with this chapter.

Yugi had to admit that Joey was making him rethink his strategies every time he thought he had an edge against him. Even though neither of them had summoned their Egyptian God Cards, the battle between them had gone to extremes. But he wasn't going to give up just yet. The fate of the world depended upon him winning the tournament, and even Joey knew it.

_I may have to go defensive for the time being,_ he thought, looking at the cards in hand.

"Say, Yuge?" Joey uttered to his friend. "I expect nothing but your best."

Yugi smirked and drew a new card from his Deck.

"I play the Magic Card Pot of Greed!" He declared, and drew two more cards from his Deck. "Next, I play Watapon in defense mode. Also, since I used Pot of Greed to play Watapon, it counts as a special summon, so I can normal summon another monster. So I play Obnoxious Celtic Guard in defense mode."

In front of him were two new monsters to protect his Life Points. One was a small, pinkish creature that looked like some sort of childish hairball, while the other looked like the Celtic Guardian, but it seemed different from before, like it had gained more strength or an advantage. And Joey knew why; even if he attacked it with Gilford, it wouldn't be destroyed because of its special effect to negate attacks from anything with nineteen-hundred points or more, and Gilford was among his strongest monsters. But he could destroy Watapon.

_He's gotta be trying to gather enough monsters to summon one of his Egyptian God Cards,_ he thought, looking down at the Winged Dragon of Ra. _Not if I can stop him._

He played a new card that surprised Yugi: Card Destruction, which forced both of them to discard their hand and replace them with a new hand.

"Aah!" He gasped, and threw his cards into the discard pile. "Well played, Joey, but I don't see how this helps you."

"With a new hand comes a new series of unpredictability, Yuge," Joey explained. "The game is always changing. You can't tell what could happen."

_He's right about that, _Yugi thought, looking at his new cards, seeing very few that were useful right now. _My Monster Reborn. I can use this to bring back my Dark Magician._

_My Winged Dragon of Ra may be in the Graveyard, but now I have the edge to compensate for the loss._

He then played two cards face-down and had his Gilford destroy Watapon, leaving Yugi with only his Obnoxious Celtic Guard.

"Your move, Yuge," he told him.

Yugi drew a new card and saw that it was his Dark Magician Girl, but even with his Dark Magician in the Graveyard, her attack factor would only be twenty-three-hundred. Fortunately, he had his Magic Formula card, which would boost her to twenty-eight-hundred, which would have resulted in a standoff between the two monsters. But did he dare sacrifice his only defense at the moment for such offense?

_I'll try something different, _he decided, and played a different monster face-down. _He might not attack, thinking it's an Effect Monster._

_This seems like a job for my Rocket Warrior,_ Joey thought, summoning said monster. "Attack his face-down monster!"

The rocket-themed fighter turned into a literal rocket and flew towards the holographic card representing the defense monster Yugi played. An explosion occurred…and the card was flipped, revealing the enemy creature to be a wolf, disintegrating into holographic dust because it was too weak to defend.

_A Silver Fang? I'm surprised he still kept that in his Deck. _Joey thought, since Silver Fang was a relatively weak beast with only eight-hundred defense points.

"It doesn't look like Joey can be fooled into avoiding potential danger," went Duke.

"He defeated someone who had a monster that was the most powerful ever a while ago," said Tristan. "It wouldn't be unusual for anyone to feel a sense of invincibility."

Now Yugi felt troubled by turn of events in the Duel. The demise of Silver Fang meant that Joey wasn't afraid to attack a hidden monster. Drawing his next card, he found it to be his Spellbinding Circle, which he then set down; since Joey demonstrated a willingness to attack unknown monsters at the moment, he hoped that he would be tempted to do so again.

"I play King's Knight in defense mode," he declared, and the new creature appeared on the field.

Unfortunately, Joey wasn't going to fall for this maneuver, even if it was tempting. As he drew his newest card, he summoned it to the field.

"Axe Raider in attack mode," he declared, and ended his turn. "Bring it, Yuge."

Fortunately, because his King's Knight wasn't attacked and destroyed, Yugi now had a tribute for his Dark Magician Girl.

"I sacrifice my King's Knight to summon Dark Magician Girl! Then, I strengthen her with my Magic Formula card!"

Joey saw the female magician become empowered by the mysterious book that appeared in front of her, along with the power boost she received from the fallen magician in Yugi's Graveyard, bringing her to the same attack factor as his Gilford, but he suspected that he wasn't on the hit list at the moment.

"Dark Magician Girl, attack the Axe Raider!" Yugi commanded, at the magician went for the axe-wielding warrior.

"I don't think so!" Joey declared. "Reveal Trap Card! Fairy Box!"

All three monsters on his side of the field were replaced by a large box with several holes at the top, and the magician attacked the box…but failed to attack any monsters, who were spared.

"Sorry, Yuge, but I couldn't risk you wouldn't try and attack my monsters. Or at least the weaker ones without an incentive."

"Very clever, Joey. You'll go far in future duels."

Joey drew his next card and felt like celebrating a little.

"I'll lay this card face-down and have Axe Raider attack your Obnoxious Celtic Guard," he declared; since Axe Raider was under nineteen-hundred, he could destroy the elf swordsman without fear of its special ability.

Yugi had no cards to protect his elf swordsman, and was forced to watch it be reduced to atoms, reducing him to just his Dark Magician Girl; he didn't want to risk using his Spellbinding Circle unless it was against Joey's stronger monsters.

"And with that, I'll end my turn," Joey expressed.

Yugi drew a new card, and placed it face-down.

_As soon as he attacks with Gilford, I'll activate Spellbinding Circle to immobilize it,_ he thought, waiting for the opportunity to come.

"Do your worst, Joey," he informed him.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't said that," Joey responded, and flipped a face-down card, revealing it to be Exchange.

"Oh!" Yugi gasped; he hadn't been expecting that card to be played.

"You know what happens now, Yuge," Joey told him. "Unless you have a way to get around this, we both have to exchange a card from our hands."

Yugi then walked to the middle of the arena, waiting for Joey to meet him there.

Joey came over and both duelists revealed their hands to the other.

"You first," Yugi declared, seeing that there were no cards that could aid him in this situation.

Joey examined Yugi's hand…and saw a card he fancied at the moment.

"I'll take this card," he expressed, and took Obelisk, the Tormentor from his hand.

"Very well, then," Yugi accepted, and then took the Magic Card Salamandra from Joey's hand.

Exchange also allowed Joey to take a peek at Yugi's potential strategies with the cards in his hand. He noticed how Yugi had a Field Magic Card called Yami, which, like Umi, would have raised the attack and defense of any Dark Monsters by two-hundred points. He could have taken that card, but he chose Obelisk to reduce Yugi's chances of getting the better of him. Even with Ra in his Graveyard, he now had another Egyptian God Card to use.

"Do you believe in there being light in defeat?" He asked Yugi.

"Only for those that seek out the light," was Yugi's response.

"I thought as much. Now, I'll have Gilford attack your Dark Magician Girl!"

"What? But they're of equal strength right now," said Serenity. "Won't they destroy each other?"

"Yeah, that's right," answered Tristan. "What is Joey thinking?"

"Reveal Trap Card!" Yugi announced, flipping his face-down card. "Spellbinding Circle!"

A magical circle appeared around Gilford and entrapped him, immobilizing him and keeping him in check, unable to attack or change his position for as long as the card was active.

"Well, that was a bad move," went Joey, not the slightest bit unnerved by this turn of events. "I may not be able to attack with Gilford, but I'm pretty sure I've removed your defenses to counter my efforts."

Yugi couldn't believe this. His opponent used his strongest monster on the field in order to deprive him of his Trap Card on purpose. But what sparked his curiosity was why Joey didn't sacrifice his three monsters to summon Obelisk when he had the necessary number of tributes. And he didn't see the Winged Dragon of Ra in his hand at the time of Exchange being played, which either meant that he hadn't drawn it yet…or it was sent to the Graveyard where it remained buried until it was made to rise from the ashes.

_Maybe there's light before defeat,_ he thought; he was hoping that Joey hadn't had time to draw the Egyptian God Card from his deck yet, as it would allow him to quickly disable an attempt to summon it to the field.

He had done the math, and if Joey had drawn the Winged Dragon of Ra and sacrificed his disabled Gilford, Axe Raider and Rocket Warrior to summon it to the field, he'd be facing a powerhouse of six-thousand attack points!

To be continued…

A/N: I'll end it here until the next chapter. This from being rushed just to update the story before a whole year had passed by.


End file.
